Motion estimate and motion compensation (MEMC) algorithm is a moving image compensation technology commonly used in prior liquid crystal TVs. Its principle is to insert a motion compensation frame between two traditional frames of images using a dynamic image system to increase the 50/60 Hz refresh rate of a common flat television to 100/120 Hz. In this way, the motion pictures are more clear and fluent and better than the normal response effect. The introduction of motion compensation frame may clear the ghost of the last frame of image, improve the dynamic definition, and further reduce the image trailing to the extent that is difficult to be perceived by human eyes. In a class of MEMC algorithms based on block features, the key for a good compensation is to determine the displacement vector of each image block in images accurately.
In this regard, the phase plane correlation (PPC) method may utilize the phase correlation degree in frequency domain of previous and next images to determine the displacement vector of each image block, with advantages of good accuracy and high flexibility. However, the displacement vector with the highest phase correlation degree does not necessarily reflect the actual motion of the image block, would therefore cause partial determined displacement vector experience large deviation of actual motion for the next image with respect to the previous image, thereby influencing the final moving image compensation effect.